B Is For Bowser
by MissAlternateUniverse
Summary: The Great and Powerful Mario thinks his beloved Princess is safe at last, but what he doesn't yet realise is that the tables are about to be turned on him as Bowser decides to play by his own rules... Long Live Bowser Koopa, the future King of the Mushroom Land! And all that red plumber can do is watch as his kingdom begins to fall... Warning: Major Character Death included
1. Mario, Not Peach

**A/N: Hi Readers! I've read a lot of Mario related FanFiction but I haven't seen a lot about Bowser going completely evil and Mario for once not being able to stop him...so I wrote this! :)This is my first attempt at a multichapter fanfic for Mario, so I'm very nervous abou publishing it but hopefully it will be popular enough for me to continue with it. R&R please and Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario franchise or anything related to it. Hell, if I did I'd make a lot of changes...

* * *

It was fair to say that Bowser Koopa was mad.

None of his minions doubted this fact as their deranged King spun madly round his throne room, knocking innocent Koopa Troopers and Hammer Bros across the room and sending them flying in their shells. The gargantuan turtle finally managed to pick his sorry carcass off the floor and deposit it on his throne, all the while plotting angrily. He had a reason to be unhappy, and it had a name: Mario. That idiot Italian plumber had beaten him again, and he had only managed to hold onto the Princess for a few hours! He knew that if he wanted to become King of the Mushroom Kingdom that he would have to work a lot harder than that. He needed her for his plan; only then could he convince her to marry him and pronounce him King, but the plan never seemed to work! Mario seemed to get smarter every time he kidnapped Peach: he would fly through the obstacles Bowser set for him with ease, defeating big bad ass bosses like King Bobomb and King Boo like they were mere Goombas. Koopa was practically tearing his hair out.

His biggest problem was that he had no idea how else he could take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser was pretty much your average old school villain: he thought that the only way he could get what he wanted was by taking a damsel in distress and waiting for her Prince Charming to come bounding to the rescue, only to have him kick him where it hurts. It sucked, but so far the only thing King Koopa had done about it was start the same whole escapade all over again, as if that changed everything. No, it was obvious this time that he would have to take this to a whole new level, attack it from the root of the problem…

Attack the root of the problem. Of course. Mario.

A large grin began to spread across the King's face as he jumped up from his throne and ran to the door. Mario! Why hadn't he thought of it before? He was the reason that all his plans had failed over the years, the reason why he could never get what he wanted…to get rid of his problems he had to get rid of Mario! But how to do it? Bowser Koopa could feel a plan forming in the very depths of his evil and twisted mind, and he knew that it was going to be a good one. Yes, first he would start with Mario…then with that little green idiot that always followed behind him…and perhaps this was a good time to get rid of Toadsworth as well…

The Koopa King let out a terrible laugh as he left the throne room, leaving no doubt in the minds of his minions that it was fair to say that Bowser was mad; he was practically insane.

There was not a sound in the Mushroom Kingdom, until the blissfull silence was broken by a man's sorrowful moans. "Il Regno dei Funghi è sotto attacco..." Only Luigi woke up to hear his cries and so he crept into his beloved Fratello's bedroom, watching his brother's face contort as he howled in their mothertongue. "Abbiamo bisogno di salvare la principessa! Devo dirle quanto le voglio bene ... aiuto Luigi!"

"Mario! Wake up!" The red-clad plumber broke free of his nightmare and gasped as he sat up. His mind slowly came to grips with the fact that it had just been a bad dream, and so he let himself fall back onto the sheets. It was then that he noticed Luigi cowering slightly in the corner of his room. "Mario…you had that dream again…I tried to wake you up…"

"It's okay Weegee. I understand."

The eldest of the Mario Brothers dragged himself out of bed and walked down the stairs of the small house in which they both lived. He went into the kitchen and began to make himself a cup of coffee as his little brother followed him in, yawning loudly before he slouched onto the sofa and turned on the TV. All Mario could hear as he waited for the kettle to boil was the annoying buzz of the static and the many numerous voices of many numerous celebrities as Luigi changed the channels.

"He's really dead Phoebes…buzz…Oh My God Troy I think I love you…buzz…You cheated on me...buzz…You're such a b%$£h...buzz…and we're now here live for the 6:00 news"

The plumber then heard the usual "ping!" of the microwave, which signalled that their toaster waffles were ready. He sighed happily at the large pile of sticky honey covered waffle tower that he had made himself; being such a hero in the Mushroom Kingdom really did pay nicely. He jumped down with the waffles and coffee next to his brother and ate his hearty breakfast. Whilst he did this he absentmindedly began to watch the News, even though he didn't really like it that much. Sure, sometimes it could be interesting, but the Toad presenting it was a right little twerp.

"And onto the News, my happy Toady fans!" God, although he would never admit it in front of Peach, Mario really wanted to punch that guy. "There have been a number of sightings of Goombas, Koopas, Boos and other miscellaneous creatures all over the Mushroom Kingdom! So far there has been great concern over why so many creatures known to be loyal to King Bowser Koopa are being allowed to frolic around the kingdom! More on that story soon to come!"

"Hey what do you think of that, Mario?" Luigi asked his brother as he wolfed down the last of the toaster waffles. "Worth looking into?"

"Naaa," the plumber replied as he licked his lips, "A bunch of Goombas wandering about isn't really a big threat to the princess. She's our main concern here."

"I bet she is."

Mario turned and eyed his brother suspiciously. Was he trying to supress a giggle or something?

"You know," Luigi finally spoke, "You should really tell Peach how you feel about her."

"C'mon Luigi, it's not as if she feels the same way back! I mean, I'm a plumber and she's a princess! It'll never work!"

"Mario, me and Daisy have been going out for a year now. I think that's good enough proof that the princess/plumber thing really does work."

"Well, Peach is different. You wouldn't understand."

Luigi opened his mouth to retort, but at that moment the doorbell rang. Mario quickly muttered something along the lines of "I'll get it!" before rushing out of the kitchen and torwards the front door. Way to get rid of an annoying brother! He opened the door, expecting either the MailToad or someone trying to sell him something, but instead a lone Koopa shell flew at him out of nowhere, hitting him square in the stomach and knocking him over, winding him.

He tried to get up again but he suddenly saw a long hand with an incredibly large fist meet his face, and the last thing he knew was darkness, and a loud, deep laugh which echoed through his brain.

**For those of you who want to know these things, this is the English equivalent to what Mario was saying in Italian earlier on in the story:**

**Il Regno dei Funghi è sotto attacco = The Mushroom Kingdom is being attacked**

**Abbiamo bisogno di salvare la principessa = We need to save the Princess**

**Devo dirle quanto le voglio bene = I must tell her how much I love her**

**Aiuto Luigi = Luigi Help!**

**Also Fratello means brother in Italian :) If these translations aren't entirely accurate I'm so sorry: I'm only an amateur writer who doesn't speak fluent Italian.**

**So what did you guys think of chapter 1? Review and let me know please!**


	2. The Beast Within

**A/N: Hi again Readers! Thank you so much for the positive feedback I got from the first chapter: it really made my day. :) Okay, so I tried to make this chapter a bit longer and more detailed but I can honestly say that I really failed at that part. I can never really just naturally write really long chapters without wanting to either split it up or take stuff out and put it in later chapters instead. I guess i'm just one of those cruel people who love to keep readers waiting for more!**

**Anyways, I know people are going to hate me for this, but this chapter includes Major Character Death. :'( After all, this is a "Bowser gets his way" fanfic so it was bound to happen at some point. I won't reveal who it is yet but it is one of the main characters in the Mario franchise so you have been warned!**

**Okay then, R&R if you can and enjoy the story! :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from the Mario franchise, because if I did I would probably be a multimillionaire living on a desert island in the Caribbean and instead of wasting my time posting fanfiction I would be flirting with celebrities or throwing loud, raucous parties.

* * *

This was definitely not how Mario had planned his day out.

All he had really wanted to do that Saturday were the usual things he did on his days off: slouch about the house, watch TV, invite Toad around, make himself the world's biggest cheese and bacon Panini, drink beer with Luigi and Toad, make another toasted sandwich, laugh at a drunken Luigi trying to do Zumba Fitness on the Wii, clean the house (well, maybe…) and as per usual randomly phone up Princess Peach only to hang up if she answered on the other end.

Instead of this the plumber, still wearing his thin red pyjamas, was tied up and hanging upside down from a rope attached to the ceiling of Bowser Koopa's infamous lava pit, where he would only usually visit when he had to rescue Peach and eventually end up pushing the Koopa King into the molten lake. However, this definitely wasn't one of those times; he had never been kidnapped himself before, and he suddenly found himself sympathising Peach as he struggled weakly against his ropes, which dug themselves tightly into his skin. His shirt was damp with sweat as the heat from the flow below him rose his temperature to boiling point, and he felt the perspiration trickle across his face and drip down onto his forehead. He could see that only a few metres away from him, his still unconscious brother was sharing the same fate, which meant that whoever had knocked him out had probably ambushed their entire house. Mario prayed silently that they hadn't come across any of the 1 up mushrooms or fire flowers that he and Luigi kept hidden in the cupboards for safekeeping. That wouldn't help the situation they were now in if Bowser decided to ambush Peach's castle; if an army of mutant fire throwing Koopa Troopers marched on Toad town, the Princess wouldn't stand a chance.

He snapped out of his thoughts as saw his brother begin to move. Luigi's eyes opened and he paused for a moment, as if trying to figure out where he was, and his face contorted with horror as he realised what had happened to them.

"Mario? What on earth… Where are we? "

Mario could see that his younger brother was beginning to panic, and was now shivering in fear underneath his bonds. He tried to comfort him, "Calm down Weegee, it's gonna be okay..."

"Mario, what are we gonna do? All I can remember is hearing a loud crash when you answered the door, and I ran out to see what had happened…"

"I know, I was attacked by a Koopa shell."

"Then it was Bowser who did this!"

"Yeah, I think so…" Mario looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he saw his brother begin to freak out a little again and said forcefully, "Look, we're going to be fine. When have we never got out of something like this?"

Luigi met his gaze for a moment, but then turned away from him. "I sure hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" the plumber answered back, trying to look as positive and as relaxed as he could so as to reassure his brother, "I would never let anything happen to you Luigi, ever."

The tall green man smiled at Mario, and spoke softly, "Same here too, _mio amico paffuto_."

The brother's quiet moment alone was interrupted by a familiar chuckle that made Mario's blood boil.

"Well, well, well, so here's the pity party."

The two men turned to find Bowser Koopa approaching them in his ClownKopter, a malicious grin spread across his face. Mario could see out of the corner of his eye that his trapped sibling was shaking beneath his ropes as the gargantuan turtle reached them, and so he growled at him.

"What the hell is this, Bowser? Sick of perverting Peach all of a sudden?"

"For your information, plumb scum," the Koopa King scowled, "I'm merely changing tactics." He pulled out from within his shell a dirty looking piece of cloth and shoved it roughly into Luigi's mouth.

Mario ignored his brother for a moment and frowned slightly, staring at Bowser in confusion. Since when had Bowser got so smart? He could see now that there was some wild beast stirring deep inside the King's soul, something born out of frustration and anger yet as silent as a cat. The plumber wasn't sure what it was; had Bowser finally gone mad? All he could tell as he observed the new and improved Koopa was that he wasn't the stupid turtle that Mario knew like the back of his hand. He had turned into something dangerous, and to his horror for the first time in his life he couldn't figure out what he was going to do.

"What's wrong, my little red friend? Have I finally managed to surprise you?"

Mario tried to bore his way into Bowser's mind, staring at him defiantly. "Nothing you do will ever surpass me, Koopa."

"Oh really? Tell me then, what are you and green stuff (he pointed a knobbly finger at Luigi) doing here when you should be protecting the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Mario opened his mouth to retort but closed it again, unsure of what to say. Bowser saw the hero pause, and began to gloat. "Wow, seems that I've finally managed to render the Great and Powerful Mario speechless." He bent down and pulled a lever within the ClownKopter which flew over to a large podium surrounded by the lava, and he continued, "Perhaps I should tell you just what I plan on doing this time."

"I'm all ears." The red clad plumber said coolly, trying not to reveal through his face any of the unease that was growing larger inside of him.

"Revenge. That's the only thing on my mind." The great dragon's voice dropped to a low yet penetrating whisper, which seemed to slice through Mario's soul, "I am going to make you hurt, make you feel pain like you never have, just as you have made me suffer countless times. Do you know how I'm going to do it? I'm going to destroy everything you love and hold dear; I'll tear them to pieces, one by one, and this time you won't be able to do anything about it."

"You're bluffing." Mario tried to sound as brave as he could, but the fear was now evident as every other word came out as nothing but a pathetic whimper, "You can't do any of that. You're not that smart."

"Do you know what? I think I might just teach you your first lesson, Mario. Don't let yourself get distracted. It can never end well."

The plumber scowled at the King's words, then frowned as he tried to figure out what they were actually supposed to mean. After all, Bowser had never acted like this before, so what was he supposed to expect? Maybe it was some sort of clue, or perhaps the Koopa was just trying to wind him up…He stared intently at the Koopa King, trying to piece together what he was talking about.

He didn't notice the Paratrooper that flew past him with a knife. He didn't realise that with one big swoop it quickly and deftly cut through the ropes that kept his brother suspended in mid-air. In fact, he only noticed his brother fall from the sky when he suddenly caught a glimpse of  
green flash past his vision, but by then it was too late.

He saw his brother slowly close his eyes before he was submerged in the lava.

_Game over._

The elder Mario brother screamed.

* * *

**I know! I can't believe I just killed off Luigi! 0_o Hopefully he will be the only main canon character to go, but there will probably be more deaths at some points since Bowser seems to have gone completely nuts. On a more happier note (wow, I was being so violent) earlier on in this chapter Luigi refers to Mario in Italian as ****_"my chubby little friend" _****which I just couldn't resist putting in. After all they needed a bit of brotherly love before Weegee got killed -"sob sob"-**

**Thank you for reading so far and remember to review if you can: the more I get, the quicker I update this story. :)**


	3. Bad Day

**A/N: Hi again Readers! Sorry it took so long to update this story :( I just want to clarify a few things about the universe i'm writing this in: in my mind although they are twins Mario was born first which makes him the older brother. Secondly, Toadsworth is Peach's stepdad. Okay, anyways enjoy and R&R if you can!**

Disclaimer: I am not Shigeru Miyamoto, nor do I ever want to randomly dress up and pretend to be him just so I can get a bunch of money for this story.

* * *

Toad was the first to notice that the Mario Brothers were missing.

He had waited all day at home for Luigi to come knocking on his door at 1am, as he usually did. Strangely, the tall green man did not come, and this greatly pissed Toad off. When he still hadn't come by 3 in the afternoon the irritated fungus had had enough; he left the comfort of his couch and headed straight for the Mario residence, carrying as carefully as he could, using his ridiculously small arms, the usual eight pack of _Coronas_ beer.

However, it was to the tiny man's horror that he arrived to see the cottage lying in tatters. It was quite clear that someone had broken in. Almost all of the windows had been smashed; the garden looked as if someone had purposely destroyed it; the delicate little flowers Daisy had planted on the windowsill for Luigi's birthday had been ripped out from the root.

Even more alarming, there was no sign of either plumber within the wreckage.

Toad let the beer fall onto the ground in front of him and smash, the broken glass scattering over what was left of the brother's front porch as he turned and bolted back to the town, heading as fast as he could to Peach's castle.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Princess Peach Toadstool, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, was standing in her throne room surrounded by her Toad attendants, eyeing her guardian and mentor Toadsworth with annoyance. She was decked out in her "fanciest and most royal" attire; a bulging, billowing ball gown coloured in a revolting shade of pink and decked with about a thousand individual pearls which threatened to weigh her down onto the floor. She wore her white gloves on her hands, and her sparkling crown lay delicately on top of her heavily styled and permed blonde hair. She looked the perfect fairy tale princess; that is at least, to anyone but herself.

"Your Highness, please. Give these honourable men a chance."

She tried to hide the disgusted frown that she could feel forming on her child like face, which she knew from quickly glancing in the mirror that morning was also manicured and painted to perfection. She slowly scrutinised the day's line-up of young available bachelors from many different kingdoms seeking her hand, and let out an inaudible groan. Why Toadsworth wanted her to get married so badly was a mystery to her; if anything she didn't want to spend her life wearing stupid dresses and trying to impress some stuck up idiot who only wanted a new accessory to add to his collection. The bright shades of greens and yellows all of her suitors wore made her want to throw up, but as her loving stepfather had taught her, she stood stock still and didn't let her revulsion ruin her pretty features. She smiled politely as her first prince of the day stepped up to the play.

She saw him nervously whisper to Toadsworth, and in full regal etiquette the old man rose to attention and loudly announced the man's presence.

"Presenting himself to our royal Highness, Prince Peasely!"

"_Oh no," _thought Peach, _"Not again."_

Prince Peasley, heir to the infamous Beanbean Kingdom, had sought out the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom countless times already, and it didn't look like he was going to stop now. However, to be honest, who the hell's attracted to a scrawny, nose less, green faced freak with hair almost reaching his shoulders? Certainly not Peach, and she knew that if she accepted his offer she would still never be.

The Prince gave her what she supposed was meant to be a cheeky grin, but it ended up slightly overdone and made him look like a freakish clone of King Wart.

"Hi!" he chirped cheerfully.

The Princess smiled sympathetically. "Look, Peasley, you're a really nice guy, but I just don't feel that way about you."

"Are you sure, my dear?" Peach growled under her breath as Toadsworth decided to butt into their conversation, once again trying to land his step daughter with an engagement, "Peasley comes from a very rich and influential family…"

"Look, I'm sure." These words came out a lot more coldly than she thought they would, causing her guardian to tut disapprovingly and her suitor to turn away, wearing a rather downcast look on his face. It always hurt when she had to reject someone like that, but Peach knew in her heart that the one thing she would never do was marry somebody she didn't love. Which was a shame since the only man she ever did love was always too preoccupied with rescuing her from Bowser to notice her feelings.

Toadsworth picked up his checklist from where he had deposited it on the Princesses' throne and flicked over the list, ignoring his ward's apologetic gaze as he once again began to read out the list of bachelors he had written down for her.

"In that case," he said stiffly, "Our next suitor is…"

**"Stop! Hold everything! Mayday! Mayday!"**

Both Toadsworth and the Princess jumped backwards in surprise as a muddy and ragged Toad burst unceremoniously into the throne room, gasping rapidly and panting for breath. He staggered towards them, clutching his chest as if his heart was going to burst out of it at any second. He had to bring himself to wait for a few seconds, before finally he was able to speak.

"Went looking for Luigi –gasp! - found the house destroyed –gasp! – long story short the Mario brothers have disappeared!"

Almost everyone in the room stared at Toad in horror, and then started panicking instantly. The Toad attendants began frantically running around and screaming, all of the Princesses' suitors (including Peasley) suddenly muttered thanks and high tailed it out of the castle, and in less than a minute the entire castle was in chaos.

**"Silence!"**

Everyone in the throne room stopped and turned to look at a now bright red and smoking mad Toadsworth, who had just wrenched a Dictaphone from the hands of a passing Toadette and yelled feverously into it. An awkward silence followed as a bedraggled Peach had a chance to get up off of the floor where she had been pushed over by the frightened mob, her own eyes wide with fear. Was it possible that Mario had gone? It had seemed impossible only this morning that the red plumber could ever leave the people of the Mushroom Kingdom in such a vulnerable state, but now she had no way of doubting the fact that he had. What had happened to him?

Being preoccupied with her thoughts, she let Toadsworth take charge as he began to speak again.

"Now then, that's much better. Even if what this here little 'un says is true…" Toad gave the restless audience an annoyed grimace at being called small, but this seemed to go unnoticed by the speaker himself, "What's the worst that's going to happen? It's not as if Bowser's gonna crash through the roof right this second."

Much to Toadsworth's disbelief right that second Bowser Koopa crashed through the roof in his ClownKopter, sending the residents of the castle into utter panic, again. He jumped out of the vehicle, creating a vibration that knocked many unfortunate attendants off their feet, and roared loudly. The remaining citizens tried unsuccessfully to leave the throne room by the main doors, pushing and shoving everyone else in their way as they did so. It was in this inferno that the Princess, due to the fancy posh heels that she had been forced to wear being entirely unsuitable for running in, tripped up and fell right into the gargantuan turtle's scaly arms.

Peach swore under her breath for what felt like the umpteenth time that morning. She felt the King of the Dark Lands lift her off her feet by the hem of her dress, his horrible laugh echoing through her ears. He dumped her roughly into the ClownKopter before taking off and flying through the stained glass window, travelling speedily away from the palace.

Peach collapsed onto the cold floor beneath her and sighed. This was really beginning to feel like a bad day.


End file.
